


The Professional

by Tsavorite



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Crystal Grumps, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsavorite/pseuds/Tsavorite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross meets some new gems and hears a story about Holly in her Commander days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Professional

Ross walked out of another toy store in the human town looking disappointed.  
"Are there any stores that have a Grimlock toy that I don't?!" he shouted to no one in particular. Unfortunately, someone had heard him. Faster than he could even think, let alone counter-attack, he was poofed by a mysterious unknown being. When he finally reformed, he was inside a tank being watched over by a very strange-looking human woman. She had very light brown hair and wore a pair of glasses. But that wasn't what was strange about her. Her skin didn't look like the other humans. It was almost pure white. The longer he looked at her, the brighter her skin seemed to become.  
"You're back." she said with no expression in her voice. Before he could even attempt to speak to her, she was already out of the room.  
"Why are these people so quick?" he whispered to himself. The woman returned to the room, this time followed by a man with short brown hair and skin that made him look as if he were very cold. The man spoke up.  
"When you get back to Homeworld, make sure to tell Commander Holly that there's no way in hell Jared and Heidi are ever going back!"  
"Commander? How do you know Holly, human?" Ross asked the man.  
"Human? Oh! Heidi, drop the illusion sweetheart." he told the woman. Ross was surprised that the man could go from being so forceful and aggressive, to so sweet and gentle. However, Ross soon found out that he was no man.  
His skin dropped to a darker shade of blue and a blue gem appeared where his right eye was only moments ago. The woman changed too. Her skin changed to the brightest possible white and a white gem appeared where her left eye was.  
"Jared and I are gems. Now, who are you?" the one called Heidi asked.  
"My name's Ross. How did you just look like a human a moment ago?" Ross asked her.  
"I have the power to create illusions around myself and others. We use it to blend in with the humans. But if you look hard enough, you can see through them." She replied.  
"We'll be the one's asking the questions, Ross!" the one called Jared yelled. The sudden shift in volume startled Ross. "Now, what is your rank in the Homeworld military?!"  
"I was never in the military. I've never even been to Homeworld actually. I'm a Kindergarten gem. The leaders of the rebellion found me and took me in." he responded.  
"Rebellion? What rebellion?" Heidi asked.  
"When did this rebellion take place?" Jared asked, switching to a more inquisitive tone.  
"Five or six hundred years ago, my friends defected from Homeworld and fought to save this planet. Homeworld was trying to use this planet to grow more gems, destroying it in the process. I was one of the gems grown here, but I didn't emerge from the rocks until after the war. I was late. Here's my question: if you weren't part of the rebellion, then who exactly are you and why are you here?"  
"Back on Homeworld, a thousand years ago, I was an assistant to the greatest scientist Homeworld had ever seen, Dr. Arin Hanson. Jared served in the military under the vicious Commander Holly. We met when Holly brought Jared in to the lab after he contracted a terrible illness. Dr. Hanson immediately dumped the case on me so he could continue his research on forced fusion. We got to know each other while I treated him and we fell in love." Heidi recalled.  
"After I proposed," Jared continued, "we went to ask our respective bosses if we were allowed be together. Dr. Hanson didn't really care and told Heidi to do whatever she wanted. Holly, however, forbade it. She said marriage is for lower life-forms who are to weak to survive on their own. When I tried to argue with her, she threatened to erase our memories of each other. At that point, I told Heidi that we needed to escape the planet. She found this planet on a list in Dr. Hanson's office and we never looked back."  
Jared hadn't looked at Ross during the story, but when he did look, he saw tears running down his face.  
"You left everything behind *sniffle* so you could be together! That's so sweet!" Ross exclaimed as more tears rolled down his cheeks.  
"Who were the leaders of this rebellion?" Heidi asked, touched by how much he loved the story.  
"*sniffles* The rebellion was lead by Commanders Holly and Barry. Back then, Barry was known as 'The Silent Commander'. They had assistance from Arin and one of his experiments, a forced fusion gem called Suzy." he explained.  
"Dr. Hanson fought in a rebellion? I thought he didn't care about anything other than his work." Heidi questioned.  
"I've only ever heard stories about the ruthless Silent Commander. I don't even know how Holly could've ever cared about anything other than war." Jared added.  
"They've changed since then. Arin is the most selfless person I've ever met. He's been that way ever since he fell in love with Suzy. Also, Barry isn't very silent anymore. He's very sweet and nurturing. And Holly is the most amazing gem I've ever known. She's kind, caring, compassionate and just so beautiful. She's the only person who makes feel like I'm not useless. Holly and I are actually married now, believe it or not. Have been for the past few hundred years." Ross, at that moment, realized he shouldn't have said that last part when he saw Jared's furious face.  
"THAT BITCH WAS GOING TO WIPE OUR MEMORIES FOR WANTING TO BE TOGETHER AND NOW HERE SHE IS, LIVING HAPPILY EVER AFTER, MARRIED TO THE LOVE OF HER LIFE?! HOW DARE SHE?! DOES SHE HAVE EVEN THE LEAST BIT OF REMORSE FOR WHAT SHE'S DONE?!" Jared screamed.  
"No one talks about my wife that way!" Ross snapped. The other gems were shocked at his sudden, furious tone. "Don't fucking assume she has no remorse!" Ross was crying at this point. "You don't know who she is or how she feels! Every night I have to calm her down after she has nightmares about all the people she's hurt! It kills me everytime she wakes me up in tears and tells me I should leave her because I deserve better than a monster like her! And I tell her I can't because I could never find someone I love more than her! I don't know how she hides it from the others on our team! Now you apologize! Do it right fucking now!" Ross screamed at them. They looked at him in shock.  
"He's sorry Ross!" said Heidi.  
"I didn't know." Jared stated, ashamed at what he'd said.  
"Could you tell us about the rest of your team?" Heidi asked.  
"The rest of my team consists of two of Homeworld's strongest warriors, Dan and Brian. We found them trapped inside a music box and a dagger. They were put there by Homeworld after they disobeyed their orders. We've also got Kevin, who's another Kindergarten gem that showed up only about five years ago. We haven't figured out why he was so late yet." Ross continued as he wiped the tears off his face.  
Outside, Ross heard the sound of Holly calling his name. After that, he heard the sound of Suzy's voice as well.  
"Holly, we should just go home.It's late. He'll show up at home soon." Suzy said  
"Alright, I guess that would be best." Holly returned in a defeated tone. They started chatting as their voices sounded further and further away.  
Heidi let him out of the tank.  
"Go, be with your wife. She's probably worried about you. I know I would." She said.  
Ross walked out and went back home. As soon as he walked in the door, he was attacked by a hug from his wife. And questions from all his friends.  
"Where the fuck were you?" she asked. Ross wondered whether or not he should give away what he learned about Jared and Heidi.  
"I was out looking for Grimlock toys, like I. said I'd be. Geez, I can take care of my fuckin' self."  
He decided against it.  
Ross was lying awake in bed later that night. Holly was asleep and he was looking at her, thinking about Jared and Heidi. He decided to talk to her about it.  
"Holly, wake up." he whispered as he gently shook her.  
"What is it sweetie?" she asked with a yawn. Ross tried to find the words to describe what happened.  
"Holly, I met two gems from Homeworld today." he said.  
"Were they survivors of the rebellion? I thought me, Arin, Suze and Barry were the last ones." she stated with a confused look.  
"No." Ross took a breath. "One of them claimed to be a former soldier under your command. His name was Jared." Holly looked at him with a shocked expression.  
"He ended up here of all places! What did he tell you?" she asked.  
"That he and his wife Heidi asked your permission to get married and you shut them down. You were gonna wipe their memories, and so they escaped here. They had to run from you. He attacked me because he was afraid I would take him back to Homeworld to be punished by you." he explained. He looked over at Holly and his heart broke when he saw that she was staring at her wedding ring and crying.  
"Every time I see this ring, I think of them. I got the happy ending that they wanted after denying them theirs. I'm a monster." she said between sobs. Ross wiped her tears away and embraced her.  
"You're not a monster. You're the wonderful, sweet woman that I love and nothing will ever change that."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This is the first fic I've ever written and I'm a terrible writer, so please leave some constructive criticism.


End file.
